bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Del Sol
Isla Del Sol is an island which serves as the base of operations for the Ithavoll Group and plays an important part in the game's plot. Antonio's Notes "The Ithavoll Group, once a medium-sized IT company, through acquisitions has broadened its business base and become one of the world’s leading conglomerates. Their base of operations is on a man-made island off the coast of Vigrid known as Isla del Sol. Isla del Sol was initially constructed to concentrate Vigrid's urban functions in one area and facilitate expansion; however, its true function is to funnel enormous power to the ruling authorities, creating an autonomous region under Ithavoll Group control in order to facilitate the creation of a theocracy. The CEO of the Ithavoll Group, claiming to be a descendant of the Lumen, has used his economic and political strength, even exploiting the faith of the people, to bend Vigrid to his will. That is how he was able to influence the construction of the island, as well as the city’s urban planning, to match his own religious views. Buildings are lined up as if they were an enormous spiral being drawn towards the center of the island, a symbol of the Trinity of Realities known as the Cosmos of Chaos. Among these urban structures, there are SAM-equipped strategic defense sites known as Gjallarhorns, tall buildings creating a skyward barrier that is nearly impregnable. At the center of this curtain of defense lies the Ithavoll Building, the heart of the Ithavoll conglomerate. I’ve been able to obtain important information regarding the building itself. While it may be the outward symbol of the city’s wealth and pride, the inner sanctum of the building is home to advanced energy research that the Ithavoll CEO is secretly using as leverage that he hopes will allow him to remake the world according to his building. It sounds absurd, but I've seen things on that island so strange that I believe it now with all my heart and soul." Ithavoll Building According to the background information, the building is incredibly tall, upwards of 3 km. The Ithavoll Building is the symbol of Isla Del Sol. Gjallarhorn Strategic Defense Initiative Building During the game, these two buildings appear during the final fight with Jeanne. When the defense system is activated, the wings spread out like so. On the wings, written in our Angelic font, are the words: “Our fate rests on the wings of divine providence.” Events of Bayonetta ﻿Bayonetta, Cereza, and Luka fly to Isla Del Sol when they are attacked by missiles. Bayonetta hijacks one of them and uses it to reach the island. When she gets there, she sees that Jeanne has been launching the missiles and explains to Bayonetta about her unwanted birth. Luka takes a jeep and got Cereza and the missile-launching device away from the battle, but the jeep explodes, which makes Bayonetta angry. After defeating Jeanne once more, she returns to her former self and explains that no one else should have the Left Eye before the missiles strike her down. Luka and Cereza reveal themselves as not dead in the Ithavoll Tower. When they reach the double doors, an ominous voice tells Bayonetta and Cereza to come to him. Cereza instantly recognizes him as her dad and runs up to see him. Bayonetta follows after her. When she finds Cereza, she is in the arms of Balder, her father. Balder explains to Bayonetta that Cereza is the younger version of her, summoned in the present day to provoke her memories and the awakening of the Left Eye. He also reveals that Bayonetta is the Left Eye. Balder seemingly kills Luka and consumes Cereza to fight Bayonetta. Bayonetta wins again and takes Cereza back to her own time. However, she had inadvertently awakened the Left Eye, thanks to a small change in memory, allowing Balder to summon Jubileus, The Creator. Gallery Ithavoll Building.jpg|Ithavoll building Gjallarhorn Strategic Defense Initiative Building.jpg|Gjallarhorn Strategic Defense Initiative Building Isla del sol buildings.jpg|Towers concept art Building interior hallway.jpg|Ithavoll building interior Ithavoll Building Elevator.png Category:Locations Category:Bayonetta